kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Karate
thumb|250px|Karate Karate (jap. 空手 , sq.: "dora bosh" ose "dora pa armë") ose me emërtimin e “përparshëm” Karatejutsu (kara = bosh, i zbrazët, te = dora, jutsu = art/teknikë) kuptohet shkathtësia luftarake nga Okinava, e themeluar në shekullin XVI. Karateja është shkathtësi luftarake me prejardhje nga (Okinava), Japoni (e cila sot mund të ushtrohet po ashtu edhe si sport). Në përkthim të drejtpërdrejtë nga japonishtja në gjuhën shqipe, KARA do të thotë bosh, e zbrazët, TE - dora, DO - rrugë, që do të thotë se ajo paraqet rrugën, mënyrën e mbrojtjes nga kundërshtari me duar bosh (空手道:からてどう - "rruga e dorës bosh"). Lindja e karatesë lidhet me shkathtësitë e lashta luftarake të Lindjes së largët, kurse reformator i karatesë moderne konsiderohet profesori japonez Giçin Funakoshi (Gichin Funakoshi). Ushtrimi i karatesë thumb|250px|[[Kanchu Kanazawa]] thumb|250px|Hagetsu Daçi thumb|250px|Mawashi Geri thumb|250px|Sotouke thumb|250px|Urakenuçi Karateja është e njohur si shkathtësi luftarake në të cilën gjatë luftës përdoren të gjitha pjesët e trupit. Te teknikat themelore mësohen goditjet, bllokimet, pozicionet e veçanta etj. Katat janë përmbledhje e veçantë e lëvizjeve të përcaktuara me përpikëri (goditjeve, pozicioneve dhe bllokimeve). Lufta (Kumite) mund të jetë e lirë dhe me marrëveshje (partnerët merren vesh për llojin e goditjet dhe të bllokimit, me të cilin do të pengohet goditja). Gjatë ushtrimeve përdoret Makiwara, Hoju undo, pajisje siç janë p.sh. chishi, nigiri game etj. DIMENSIONI TEKNIK Karateja eshte sport luftarak ne te cilin dominojne levizje aciklike. Sipas principeve te caktuara, levizjet behen ne te gjitha drejtimet me kundershtare te paramenduar dhe real. Mbi njemije te goditura te ndryshme, blloqe, kombinime dhe levizje e pasurojne kete sport. Nje mori levizjesh ne karate nderrohen ne rrethana te reja te diktuara nga kundershtari. Kushtet e ndryshueshme diktojne menyren, shpejtesine dhe zgjedhjen e levizjes, qe te reagohet ne menyre adekuate, ne situaten e sapokrijuar. Eshte e pamundur qe te jesh i persosur ne te gjitha karate levizjet, prandaj ne nivelin e larte tehnik persosen forma t e caktuara -specialet, qe i eprshtaten vetive psikofizike te njeriut. Me aplikim e rregullave te garimit eshte mundesuar qe karatistet te garojne ne shkallen e cila i pershtatet aftesive te eprvetesuara te shkathtesise se karatese.Garimet behen ne baze te regulloree te dy organizatave me masive te karatese ITKF DHE WUKO. Garimet behen ne arenen qe ka 1,5 m nga qendra e arenes. Kimonoja e bardhe e karatese eshte e obliguar per garuesit. Karateja mudn te demostrohet sipa formave ne vijim : * 1. Si tehnika themlore dhe kombinime (kihon dhe renkraku waza). * 2. Si sparing formal me kundershtare e imagjinuar (kata). * 3. Si sparing sistematik (yakusoku kumite). * 4. sPARING (KUMITE). * 5. Si demostrime ekzibicioniste (en-bu). * 6. Si konbinim i sparingut dhe kate ki-tei (fuku-go). * 7. Si tehnike e thyerjes (tameshi wari). Themeli (Kihoni) Kihoni (themeli) është një nga pjesët e rëndësishme të ushtrimit të karatesë. Në kuadër të Kihonit ushtrohen pozicionet themelore, goditjet, bllokimet dhe Kihon Katat. Tehnikat e karatese jane forma motorike elementare (pozita), levizje te paramenduar luftarake dhe njekohesisht perberese te te gjitha formave te karatese. Tehnika duhet te demostrohet si nje teresi e pandashme e integruar me levizjen e tere trupit. Persoshsmeria tehnike nuk do te thote se eshte mbizoteruar tehnika, sepse vetem e kombinuar me energjine mentale ajo persoset. Qdo tehnike e karatese ne ciklin e vete ka fazen pergaditore, fazen e reagimit dhe fazen perfundimtare. SPARING SISTEMATIK(YAKUSOKU KUMITE) Sparing sistematik paraqet nje proces te suhtrimeve dhe verifikim te ushtrimit te tehnikave sulmuese dhe mbrotjese me partnerin. Ne menyre qe tehnikat e ushtruara ne karate te jene sa me efikase ato duhet te kene aplikim praktik. Tehnikat dueht ne teresi te mesohen, qe te mund te aplikohen ne disa forma te sparingut me mareveshje : * Lufta me mareveshje nepese ose tre hapa (tehnikat sulmit dhe mbrjtejs jane te caktuara paraprakisht). * Lufta me marreveshje ne nej hap (eshte e lejuar zgjedhje e tehnikave mbrojtese). * Lufta me detyra te caktuara (eshte e lejuar zgjedhja e tehniakve mbrojtese per sulm ose mbojte) : Menyra ofenzive dhe fefanzive e luftes punimi me specialka demostrimi i kombinimeve ne regjione te caktuara ne trup (chudan, jodan) * Lufta ne kendin e arenes (sjellja e kundershtarit ne kend, mbrojta nga kendi). Maskimi i qellimeve te verteta (fintimi, eskivazhat) * Lufta kunder kundershtareve te kategorive te ndryshme (me i larte, me i shkrute, me i rende dhe me i lehte). SPARING FORMAL (KATA) Kata është një mori tehnike e pozitave, goditjeve, blloqeve, lëvizjeve, hudhjeve dhe kapjeve, /pollugave, të lidhura në mënyrë harmonike dhe të demostruara me ritëm kundër një kundërshtari të imagjinuar. Sot në stile të ndryshe të karatesë ekzistojnë mbi 100 kata, e që do të ishte e mjaftushme sikur të njiheshin deri në 20 kata Ushtro katen deri sa ajo të mos të filloj të lëviz ty, kur ti dhe kata të bëhëni një, do ta zgjedhësh fshehtësinë. Secila kata ka kuptimin dhe principet e veta : KATAT NDAHEN.: Katet e nxënësve (5. heian kata;1.Heian Shodan,2.Nidan,3.sandan,4.jodan dhe 5.godan)"mendja e ndjere". : Katet e mjeshtërve (Katet e njohura) : Bassai dai ..... "Depërtimi në kullën e madhe". : Bassai sho...... "Depërtimi në kështjellën e vogël". : Empi............"Fluturimi i dallëndyshes". : Jion............."Emri i gjeneralit kinez; tempulli". : Unsu............."Duart ne re". : Kanku dai........."SHikimi në qiellin e vogël". : Kanku sho........."Shikimi në qiellin e madh". : Chinte............"Duart e jashtëzakonshme". : Gankaku..........."Korbi në shkëmb". : Sochin............."Ora e përmbysur në rërë,i fortë para rrezikut". : Niju Shiho........."Njëzet e katër hapa" : Hangetsu..........."Kata e gjysëmhënës" : Goju Shiho Dai......"Pesëmbëdhjetë e katër hapa të mëdhejn". : Goju shiho sho......."Pesëmbëdhjetë hapa të vegjël". : Jitte................"Dhjetë duar". : Tekki shodan2dhe3...."kalorësi". : Kitei................."Stile të ndryshme". : Meikyo................."Rrobat e hekurosura". Sparingu (Kumite) Sparing kumite është aplikimi i teknikave mbrojtese dhe sulmuese, me qëllim që të mundet kundërshtari. Luftës së lirë duhet ti paraprijë përsoshmëria sistematike dhe shkallë shkallë e teknikës, luftimeve me marrëveshje si dhe e shpirtit. Në kodeksin e samurajeve ekziston një rregull se ai që mendon që është humbës. Pastaj aty gjtihashtu thuhet se fitorja është e luftetarit i cili nuk rezisotn as me trup dhe as me mendje. Eshtë gabim të mendohet se vetem lëvizjet e planifikuara janë ato të vërtetat. Mirëpo, kjo gjithashtu nuk do të thotë se nuk duhet te shërbehemi me një taktikë të caktuar gjatë dyluftimit, e që menjëhere do të pasqyrohej ne akcionin e kundërshtarit, ose ti parashikosh lëvizjet e kundërshtarit dhe te reagosh ne to ende pa filluar sulmi. Akcionet luftarake mund të kene karakteristikat funkcionale sine vijim : - Pozita e trupit (qe do ti mundesoj levizjet e shpejta dhe demostrimin e tehnika nme te gjitha drejtimet). - Vleresimi me perceptim (venerimi i cakut, distances, drejtimit te levizjes dhe zgjedhja se si dote reagosh). Gjate shikimit te kundershtarit shikimin duhet ta drejtoni ne lartesi te gjoksit ta shikoni si objekt te larget, ne menyre qe ta shihni trupin ne teresi dhe ne ekte menyre ta parashikoni qdo levizje te kundershtarit. Demostrimi i tehnikave gjate sulmit mvaret nga situata memontale -kundershtari. Me nje akcion te befasishem (me shkrutimin e distances dhe me sulm te shpejte) mund te fitojme. Demostrimi i tehnikes ne mbrojtje mund te filloj ende pa filluar akcioni (i dele perpara). Kjo arrihet ashtu qe ne nuk e presim kundershtarin qe te ndermare akcion, por e fillojme ate bazuar ne levizjet pergaditore (ne baze te tonusitte muskujve, ndrrimit te pozites. Marrja pozites se peshtatshme per luften e metutejshme. Qe te arrish fitore, duhet te hysh ne lekuren e kundershtarit. Nese nuk e njef veten do te humbehs 100 % nese e njeh veten do te fitosh 50 % po nese enjef veten edhe kundershtarin do te fitosh 100 %. Ne gara perleshja sportiv eshte e rregulluar me norma. Ne perleshjen sporitve goditjet vleresohen me duar dhe me kembe. Te gjitha goditjet behen me kontrolle, derisa disa tehnika (sulmi me shuplake te hapur, sulmi ne nyje, organe gjenitale, fyte). Nuk jane te lejuara ne perleshjen sportive. Sulmet jane te kufizuaa ne koke, qafe dhe stomak. Ne nderkohe qe duhet te plotesohen keto kriteriume, forma korrekte, forca, ne kohe te duhur, distanca dhe zanshin. DEMOSTRIMI EKZIBICIONIST(EN -BU) EN-BU ESHTE DEMOSTRIM EKZIBIONIST I SHKATHTESIVE TE KARATESE ME NJE APO EM SHUME KUNDERSHTARE, E QE ESHTE E DEFINUEME NE MENYRE PRECIZE ME RENDITJEN DHE RITMIN E DEMOSTRIMI TE TEHNIKES. Suksesi ne demostrimin EN-BU percaktohet ne baze te elementeve ne vijim : ----- Koreografija (demostrimi i principeve dhe tehnika e karatese tradicionale). ----- Aspekti budo (zanshin, pozita mentale). ----- Demostrimi ne kohe (ma -ai, saktesia e distances per aplikimin e tehnikes). -----Tehnika (korrektesia, intenziteti, koordinimi i levizjeve). Ne gara EN-BU demonstrohet sipas disa rregullave te caktuaa, ne kohezgjatje prej 1 min. Demostrimet mund te jene mashkullore ose te perziera. Demonstratoret demostrojne sulmin dhe mbrojtjen ne arene mirepo me ca kufizim (eshte ndalaur perdorimi i goditjes nukite si dhe goditja ne sy) : nuk ka kontakte : ne fund duhet te ekzekutoeht tehnika TODOME (goditja perfunditmare). Qëndrimi (Kokoro) Nocioni Kokoro (心) ndeshet te shumë shkathtësi luftarake nga Japonia. Kokoro në gjuhën japoneze do të thotë zemër, shpirt, ndjenjë ose themel i çdo gjëje. Te ushtrimi i karatesë nuk janë të rëndësishme vetëm teknikat, por edhe mënyra e sjelljes në raport me njerëzit e tjerë, qëndrimi ndaj tyre. Respektimi i të tjerëve është tejet i rëndësishëm, sepse karateja nuk është vetëm shkathtësi luftarake, njohja e teknikave trupore, por edhe shkathtësi luftarake që ndërton dhe përsos shpirtin. Figura:Stërvitja me armë (Kobudō) Ryukyu kobujutsu ose Kobudo, si quhet të shumtën e rasteve, është shkathtësi luftarake e përdorimit të armëve, që ka prejardhjen nga Okinava. Kobudo ushtrohet me Karatenë. Në Evropë dhe në pjesën tjetër të botës ushtrimi i Kobudos nuk është i përhapur si ushtrimi i Karatesë, gjë që nuk e bën atë më pak të vlefshëm, por e bën madje më të rëndësishëm, sepse me njohjen e Kobudos studentët e Karatesë i thellojnë dhe i rrisin në një shkallë më të lartë njohuritë e shkathtësive luftarake. KOMBINIMI I SPARINGUT ME KATA KI -TEI (FUKU-GO) FUKU-GO PARAQITET SI FOME E RE E KARATESE (ITKF) eshte kombinim e kate ki -tei dhe perleshjes. Sipas rregullave te garimit dy garues garojne njekohesisht kate ne ki -tei ne arene. Me vone fituesit e ki -tei garojne mes veti ne perleshje, dhe me vone prap garojne ne ki -tei (nderiimi). Ne perleshje aplikohen kumite rregullat pa ripasazha. Gara e finale eshte kumite, gjysem finalja eshte ki-tei ndersa per vendin e trete demostrohet kumite. Ne trajnim, testim ose gjate demostrimit, fuku-go mund te demostrohet edhe ne forme te ndyryshuar si kata kumite. Dote ishte me rendesi qe karatistet te aplikojne ne menyre praktike disa teresi te kata-ve me nej apo em shume kundersdhtare. Ne menyre shume interesante mirepo edhe terheqese mund te demostrohet mbrojtja nga sulmi me apo pa arme. Levizje mund te behen ne ritme te ndryshme, nen percjelljen muzikore ose ngadale. KOMBINIMI I SPARINGUT ME KATA KI -TEI (FUKU-GO) FUKU-GO Paraqitet si forme e re ekaratese (itkf) dhe eshte kombinim e kate ki -tei dhe peleshjesperleshjes. Sipas rregullave te garimit dy garues garojne njekohesisht kate ne ki -tei ne arene. Me vone fituesit e ki -tei garojne mes veti ne perleshje, dhe me vone prap garojne ne ki -tei (nderiimi). Ne perleshje aplikohen kumite rregullat pa ripasazha. Gara e finale eshte kumite, gjysem finalja eshte ki-tei ndersa per vendin e trete demostrohet kumite. Ne trajnim, testim ose gjate demostrimit, fuku-go mund te demostrohet edhe ne forme te ndyryshuar si kata kumite. Dote ishte me rendesi qe karatistet te aplikojne ne menyre praktike disa teresi te kata-ve me nej apo em shume kundersdhtare. Ne menyre shume interesante mirepo edhe terheqese mund te demostrohet mbrojtja nga sulmi me apo pa arme. Levizje mund te behen ne ritme te ndryshme, nen percjelljen muzikore ose ngadale. TEHNIKA E THYERJES (TAMESHI WARI) Tameshi wari eshte tehnike e thyerjes se objekteve te ngurta(forta). Kjo tehnike eshte metode specifike per pergaditjen dhe forcimin e siperfaqeve goditese me qellim qe te arrihen efekte vdekjeprurese, gjate plasimit te goditjeve vendimtare. Tameshi wari jane demostrime shume popullore ne te cilat demostrohet forca goditese me thyerjen e tjegullave, derrasave ose katroreve te akullti. Me ushtrime kembengulese, karatisti perforcon siperfaqet goditese duke u sherbyer me makivaru (derrase e mbeshtjellur, eperfocuar ne njeren ane, ashtu qe goditjet behen ne anen e lire te derases), thases per goditje, fokusoret dhe ne fund e perdorin metoden TAMESHI WARI. Ne kete menyre karatistet arrijne pergaditje te larte tehnike dhe mentale per luften vendimtar, te cilen do ta arrije me nej te goditur pa kontrolle. Idetë tradicionale Tri sulme * Sen sen no sen - të sulmosh i pari * Go no sen - kundërpërgjigje sulmit * Tai no sen - sulmi i njëkohshëm Prioritetet e kumitesë * Ichi gan - e para, sytë (vetëdija) * Ni soku - e dyta, puna e këmbëve (aftësia dhe baza) * San tan - e treta, shpirti (dëshira për luftë) * Shi riki - e katërta, fuqia (trupi i ushtruar) Tre shpirtra * Fukutsu no seishin - mos u dorëzo kurrë * Kanto no seishin - shpirti i mirë luftarak * Hissho no seishin - shpirti fitimtar Katër dhembje * Frika * Befasia * Dilema * Hutia Tri vetëdije * Mushin - pavetëdija (nuk ekziston nevoja për të menduar) * Fudoshin - mendja e palëvizshme (pa ndikime nga jashtë) * Heijushin - mendja e rëndomtë (përherë e gatshme) Idetë tjera * Seme - presioni mbi kundërshtarin * Zanshin - vetëdija për veten dhe rrethin (mjedisin) * Ki - energjia e përgjithshme jetësore * Do - rruga * Embusen - pozita e kundërshtarit * Seichusen - vija e mesit e kundërshtarit apo e vetëvetes SHOTO NIJU KUN-(FILOZOFIJA EKARATESE) 1. Karateja nuk është vetëm dojo ushtrim 2. mbaje mend karateja fillon dhe mbaron me përshëndetje 3. kurrë mos sulmo i pari 4. përcille rrugën e drejtësisë 5. njihe së pari vetën pastaj do ti njohësh të tjerët 6. SHkathtësia tehnike është vetëm mjet për realizimin e zhvillimit shpirtëror 7. Liroji mendimet tuaja 8. Fatkeqësia është pasijë e përtacisë 9. Karateja është ushtrimë i përjetshëm 10. Aplikoje Karatenë në qdo gjë që bën 11. Karateja është si uji i ngrohtë .Nëse nuk e ngrohë vazhdimisht,,ajo do të ftohet. 12. Mos mendo në atë se duhesh të fitosh ,por mendo në ate se nuk duhet të humbasësh. 13. Fitorja mvaret nga aftësia për ti dalluar vendet e ndieshme të kundërshtarit nga ato të pandjeshmet. 14. Lëviz mvaresisht nga kundërshtari 15. Mendo per duart dhe këmbët e kundërshtarit si për armë shumë të fuqishme. 16. Kur të largohesh nga shtëpia mendo se jashtë të presin nje mori kundërshtarësh. 17. Fillestari duhet tëe jetë gjthnjëe i gatshëm,ndërsa nxënësi përparimtar duhet të jetë i natyrshëm. 18. Kata është një,ndërsa lufta e vertetë është diqka tjetër. 19. Mos harro :fuqinë dhe dobësinë e forcës,ekspanzionin dhe kontrakcionin e trupit,shpejtësinë dhe ngadalësinë e tehnikës. 20. Bëhu kreativ gjatë tërë kohës. Gradimi Fillimisht në karate nuk ekzistonte sistemi i gradave, gjë të cilën më vonë e përligji Gichin Funakoshi (船越 義珍 - 1868–1957), i cili përvetësoi idenë e themeluesit të xhudos Dr. Xhigoro Kano dhe e zbatoi edhe në praktikën e ushtrimit të karatesë. Sot në karate ekziston sistemi i gradave shkollore (Kyu), që e karakterizojnë brezat e ngjyrosur, renditja e të cilëve ndryshon nga asociacioni në asociacion dhe sistemi i gradave mjeshtërore (Dan), që shënohen me brezin e zi, përkatësisht me atë të purpurtë (grada më e lartë 10 Dan). Edhe gradat mjeshtërore janë dhjetë, përkatësisht njëmbëdhjetë, nëse llogaritet edhe grada paramjeshtërore (shodan-ho). Janë të nevojshme rreth 5 vjet ushtrimesh (2-4 herë në jave) deri sa të arrihet titulli i mjeshtrit,.Nën moshën 18 vjeqare mund te arrihen brezet e zeza tehnike.Kanditati i cili është mbi 18 vjet brezin e zi tehnik e verifikon në brezin e zi të mjeshtrit ,me testimin në programin pë titullin e mjeshtrit. Programi i testimit për titullin e nxënësit përfshin 10 KYU . Programi për titullin e mjeshtrit përfshin 10 DAN-a. * Jyukyu - 10 Kyu * Kyukyu - 9 Kyu * Hachikyu - 8 Kyu * Shichikyu - 7 Kyu * Rokukyu - 6 Kyu * Gokyu - 5 Kyu * Yonkyu - 4 Kyu * Sankyu - 3 Kyu * Nikyu - 2 Kyu * Shokyu - 1 Kyu :* Shodan-ho – Brezi i zi provues, paramjeshtëror (1 Dan Ho) * Shodan - 1 Dan * Nidan - 2 Dan * Sandan - 3 Dan * Yondan - 4 Dan * Godan - 5 Dan * Rokudan - 6 Dan * Shichidan - 7 Dan * Hachidan - 8 Dan * Kyudan - 9 Dan * Jyudan - 10 Dan Historia e karatesë Okinava është ishulli më i madh i arkipelagut Ryu-Kyu dhe gjendet në pjesën më jugore të Japonisë. Në historinë e vet më të hershme, arkipelagu Ryu-Kyu nuk ka qenë pjesë e shtetit të japonisë, por i ka pasur zotërinjtë e vet feudalë. Në kohën para dhe pas okupimit japonez, arkipelagu Ryu-Kyu ka qenë nën ndikimin kulturor dhe ekonomik të Kinës. Deri në vitin 1430 arkipelagu ka qenë i ndarë në tri province feudale të mëdha: në provincën jugore - Hokutsan, të mesme - Nantsan dhe veriore - Chutsan. Sundimtarët e këtyre provincave kanë zhvilluar luftra të ndërsjella për mbizotërim deri në vitin 1430, kur sundimtari i feudit Chutsan ia doli të korrë fitoren përfundimtare mbi kundërshtarët e tij dhe ta bashkojë mbretërinë. Për kryeqytet zgjodhi qytetin Shuri në jug të okinavës. Bashkimi i mbretërisë rezultoi me zhvillimin e saj, u intensifikuan lidhjet tregtare me Kinën, Japoninë, Indinë dhe Korenë, ndikimet e të cilave ndjehen qartë në Okinavën e asaj kohe, sikurse ndikimi kulturor i Evropës në një periudhë të mëvonshme, kur shtet evropiane vendosni marrëdhëniet e para diplomatike dhe tregtare me vendet e Lindjes së largët. Popullata, e cila deri atëherë ishte marrë kryesisht me peshkatari dhe bujqësi, fillon gjithnjë e më shumë të merret me tregti. Në dy shekujt e ardhshme në arkipelagun Ryu-Kyu vërehet përparim i gjithanshëm, kurse qyteti Naha bëhet qendër kulturore dhe ekonomike e mbretërisë. Në vitin 1609 klani Satsuma nga krahina me të njëjtin emër (Kagosima e sotme), në krye me sundimtarin Simatsu okupoi arkipelagun Ryu-Kyu pas një lufte të shkurtër dhe të përgjakshme, me humbje të mëdha në të dy anët dhe e detyroi sundimtarin Haisi që të dorëzohej. Pas vendosjes së pushtetit, japonezët konfiskuan të gjitha armët dhe miratuan një sere ligjesh, me të cilat banorëve të arkipelagut u ndalohej posedimi dhe prodhimi i çdo lloj arme. U ndalua edhe marrja me çdo lloj të shkathtësive luftarake, kështu që nga ajo kohë e deri në fillim të shekulit XX shkathtësitë luftarake në Okinavë ushtrohen në fshehtësi të plotë. Shumë banorë të Okinavës udhëtojnë për në Kinë, prej nga sjellin forma të reja të boksit kinez, të cilat i kombinojnë me shkathtësinë e vjetër Tode – paraardhësen e karatesë së sotme. Tri stile themelore të shkathtësisë luftarake nga Okinava morën emrat sipas qyteteve në të cilat u krijuan: Naha-Te (sipas qytetit Naha), Shuri-Te (sipas qytetit Shuri) dhe Tomari-Te (sipas qytetit Tomari). Këto stile lindën në kohë të ndryshme. Ato dallojnë për nga teknikat dhe qasjet luftës dhe nga to më vonë rodhën stilet e ndryshme të karatesë. Në Shuri-Te dhe Tomari-Te aplikohen pozicionet natyrore (Dachi), kurse në Naha-Te aplikohen pozicionet më të ulëta, më të thella. Në masën më të madhe Naha-Te ka qenë i ndikuar nga shkathtësitë luftarake kineze, kështu që mund të thuhet se ai pothuajse i tëri rrjedh Kina. Nga ana tjetër, Shuri-Te dhe Tomari-Te paraqesin shkathtësinë burimore okinavase Tode, e cila ka qenë e ndikuar nga shkathtësitë luftarake kineze, por në masë më të vogël. Me këto është bërë konstituimi i stadeve më të hershme të stileve të sotme të Karatesë, të cilat që të gjitha në njëfarë mënyre burojnë nga këto tri stile themelore. Meqë kjo shkathtësi në shekullin XVI është ushtruar në fshehtësi, në esencë nuk dihet asgjë për zhvillimin e karatesë dhe për ithtarët e saj në atë kohë. Në shekullin XVII disa mjeshtër ia dolën të fitojnë famë dhe që nga ajo kohë, nëpërmjet mjeshtërve të tyre, që u bënë të famshëm në saje të historive dhe legjendave gojore, mund të përcillet edhe zhvillimi i këtyre shkollave të mëdha të karatesë. Historia e karatesë në Evropë Në fillim të viteve '60 të shekullit të kaluar, në Evropë karateja ushtrohej në kuadër të klubeve të xhudos (judo). Atëbotë karatekat e parë (karateka – karateist) i mësonin instruktorët japonezë, të cilët qëndronin në Evropë me direktivat e Asociacionit japonez të karatesë (Japan Karate Association), që angazhohej për afirmimin dhe përhapjen sa më të madhe të karatesë, veçanërisht në kontinentin evropian dhe amerikan. Në vitin 1961 në Francë u themelua federata e parë kombëtare e karatesë në Evropë, që ishte anëtare e federatës së xhudos, kurse kryetar i parë i saj ishte Zhak Delkur (Jacques Delcourt), i cili shumë vite ishte edhe kryetar i Federatës Botërore të Karatesë (WKF), kurse sot është kryetar nderi i saj. Gara e parë ndërkombëtare e karatesë u mbajt në Belgjikë në vitin 1963 dhe në të morën pjesë Belgjika, Franca dhe Britania e Madhe. Më 15.12.1963 në Francë u mbajt kongresi i parë evropian i karatesë, me pjesëmarrjen e përfaqësuesve të shtatë federatave kombëtare: Italisë, Belgjikës, Zvicrës, Gjermanisë, Britanisë së Madhe, Francës dhe Spanjës. Në kongres u mor vendimi që të kontaktohen federatat kombëtare të xhudos të vendeve evropiane, në kuadër të të cilave ushtrohej karateja. U konstatua se ishte i pamundur unifikimi i teknikave, andaj mbeti që edhe çështja e unifikimit të rregullave të referimit të zgjidhej në kongresin e ardhshëm. Kongresi i dytë evropian i karatesë u mbajt në Paris më 24.05.1964, me ç'rast delegatët zgjodhën për kryetar Jacques Delcourt-in, si dhe drejtorinë në përbërje: nënkryetarë Brief (Gjermani), Cherix (Zvicër), Fannoy (Belgjikë), sekretar Sebban (Francë) dhe ndihmëssekretar Goetz (Belgjikë). Në kuadër të kongresit u mbajt edhe kursi për gjyqtarë, që e udhëhoqën instruktorët japonezë. Kongresi i tretë evropian i karatesë u mbajt më 21.11.1965 në Paris dhe në të numri i anëtarëve u rrit në dhjetë, me inkuadrimin e delegatëve nga Jugosllavia, Austria dhe Portugalia. Këshilltari teknik, francezi Henry Plee zgjodhi për këshilltarë katër instruktorë japonezë: Kono, Yamashima, Toyama dhe Suzuki. Në kongres u miratua statuti dhe u themelua Unioni evropian i karatesë (EKU), ndërsa në zgjedhet e reja u zgjodh kryetari Jacques Delcourt dhe drejtoria në përbërje: nënkryetar i parë Fannoy (Belgjikë), nënkryetar i dytë Cherix (Zvicër), sekretar me funksionin shtesë të arkatarit Sebban (Francë) dhe ndihmëssekretar Goetz (Belgjikë). Në kongres u miratuan edhe plani financiar dhe rregullat e referimit, si dhe u vendos që kampionati i parë evropian të mbahet më 7.05.1966 në Paris (garat ekipore me 5 garuesë plus një rezervë dhe gara vetja pa kategori të peshave dhe me numër maksimal prej katër garuesish për çdo federatë kombëtare. Kampion i parë evropian më 1966 u bë ekipi i Francës, i cili në finale mundi Zvicrën. Në finalen e garave vetjake Baroux mundi Sauvin-in (që të dytë nga Franca). Kampionatin e parë e karakterizoi numri i madh i lëndimeve të rënda. Në kongres u zgjodh edhe komisioni i gjyqtarëve, kurse këshilltarë u zgjodhën Suzuki dhe Mochizuki. Në vitin 1967 në Romë u mbajt seminari i parë ndërkombëtar për gjyqtarë, i cili zgjati një javë dhe në të cilin u harmonizuan rregullat e referimit, të bazuara në rregullat e JKA. Kampionati i dytë evropian u mbajt më 05.05.1967 në Londër, kurse në kongres u vendos që seminari i dytë ndërkombëtar për gjyqtarë të mbahet në vitin 1968 në Split. Në vitin 1968 në Paris u mbajt kampionati i tretë evropian dhe kongresi i gjashtë i Unionit evropian të karatesë (EKU), kampionati i katërt dhe kongresi i shtatë i EKU u mbajtën në Londër në vitin 1969, kurse në vitin 1970 në Hamburg të Gjermanisë u mbajtën kampionati i pesë evropian dhe kongresi i tetë i EKU, në të cilin u miratuan sistemi i repesazhit i garave dhe kategoritë e peshës. Po atë vit, më 1970, u miratua statuti dhe u themelua Unioni Botëror i Karatesë (WKU), ndërsa kampionati i parë botëror u mbajt më 10.10.1970 në Tokio (Japoni). Historia e shkurtër e karatesë në Kosovë Në vitin 1960 karateja, e cila tashmë kishte fituar “të drejtën qytetare” në pjesën më të madhe të Evropës, kishte arritur në federatën e atëhershme jugosllave, prej nga, në vitin 1969, me hapjen e klubit të karatesë “Budokai” në Prishtinë, depërtoi edhe në Kosovë. Në vitin 1970, në gjimnazin prishtinas “Ivo Llolla ribar” (tashti “Sami Frashëri”) u hap klubi i karatesë me të njëjtin emër, themelimi i të cilit konsiderohet si fillim i vërtetë i karatesë në Kosovë, ngase përkundër klubit "Budokai", që ishte aktiv vetëm disa muaj, ky punoi për disa vjet rresht, për t'u rimeëruar më vonë në klubin e karatesë "Minatori". Ky klub tuboi numër të madh entuziastësh të rinj, që përbëjnë brezin e parë të karateistëve kosovarë, derisa nuk u hapën edhe klube të tjera, në Prishtinë dhe në qendrat tjera kosovare. Kështu, për një kohë relativisht të shkurtër karateja u bë një nga sportet më masive. Forma e parë e institucionalizimit të karatesë në Kosovë u bë në vitin 1974, kur në Prishtinë, në kuadër të Lidhjes komunale të kulturës fizike, u themelua Këshilli komunal i karatesë, i cili, me inkuadrimin në veprimtarinë e tij edhe të karateistëve nga qendrat e tjera kosovare, u bë qendër nga nxiteshin dhe bashkërendoheshin aktivitetet dhe zhvillimi i karatesë në tërë territorin e Kosovës. Në vitin 1975, me iniciativën dhe mbështetjen materiale të Këshillit të karatesë, klubet që deri atëherë ekzistonin në territorin e komunës së Prishtinës, u fuzionuan në Shkollën e karatesë "Prishtina", në punën e së cilës u angazhuan të gjithë trajnerët e klubeve prishtinase, të cilët, duke punuar sipas programit unik, dhanë kontributin e tyre të rëndësishëm në masivizimin dhe në ngritjen cilësore të karatesë. Përveç aktiviteteve që kishin për qëllim masivizimin e karatesë në komunë, që atëbotë edhe praktikisht u bë një nga sportet më masive, Këshilli komunal bëri përpjekje edhe për ngritjen e kuadrove profesionale. Në kuadër të kësaj, për disa vjet rresht trajnerëve dhe referëve, por edhe garuesve me perspektivë iu mundësua pjesëmarrja në seminaret që organizoheshin në qendrat bregdetare të Kroacisë dhe të Malit të Zi, të cilat i udhëhiqte eksperti i njohur dhe atëbotë njëri nga instruktorët më të njohur të Asociacionit të Karatesë të Japonisë (JKA), Taiji Kase (Taixhi Kaze), në atë kohë shef i instruktorëve japonezë të Shotokanit në Evropë. Në saje të kësaj, kuadrot shqiptare u ngritën profesionalisht aq sa ia dolën që shkallën e karatesë kosovare ta ngrisin në nivelin, të cilin në atë kohë e kishin arritur disa vende të Ballkanit, ku karateja kishte filluar të kultivohej madje edhe më se një decenie para Kosovës. M ë vonë, në vitet '80, rolin e deriatëhershëm të Këshillit komunal të karatesë të Prishtinës e mori mbi vete Lidhja e Karatesë e Kosovës, e cila e vazhdoi rrugën e mëtutjeshme të organizimit, të popullarizimit dhe të masivizimit të karatesë kosovare. Pas vitit 1989, d.m.th. pas rrënimit të autonomisë që deri në atë vit e kishte Kosova në kuadër të ish-federatës së atëhershme jugosllave, karateja ishte ajo që e nisi një proces të ri, procesin e riorganizimit të sportit kosovar në kuadër të kornizave të mvetësisë së Kosovës. Ky proces, që nisi në klubin e karatesë “Minatori” të Prishtinës, më vonë, në vitin 1992, rezultoi me themelimin e Federatës së Karatesë të Kosovës dhe të asociacioneve të tjera të sportit. Sot Federata e Karatesë e Kosovës, në rrethana të reja, veprom me qëllim të zhvillimit të mëtutjeshëm të karatesë dhe të inkuadrimit të vendit në Federatën Botërore të Karatesë (WKF), që është asociacioni i vetëm ndërkombëtar i karatesë që zyrtarisht njihet nga Komiteti Olimpik Ndërkombëtar (KON). Stilet e karatesë TERMINOLOGJIA E KARATESE AGE EMPI UCHI- GODITJA PERPJETE ME BERRYLE. AGE TEISHO UKE- BLLOKU PERPJETE ME RRENJEN E PELLEMBES. AGE UKE- BLLOKU I LARTESUAR AGE ZUKI - GODITJA PERPJETE AGO- NOFULLA OSE MJEKRA AI UCHI -GODITJA E NJEKOHESHME AIKIDO -SHKATHTESIA JAPONEZE E VETEMBROTJES AKA -KUQ AKIRESU KEN -TETIVA E AKILIT ARIGATO-FALIMINDERIT ASHI-KEMBA OSE SHPUTA ASHI BARAI -PASTRIMI ME KEMBE ASHI UKE - BLLOKU ME KEMBE ASHI WAZA-TEHNIKA E KEMBES ASHI YUBI - GISHTERINJET E KEMBES ASHIKUBI- NYJA ASHIZOKO- HARKU I KEMBES ATAMA-KOKA ATAMI UCHI-GODITJET ME KOKE ATE -NDESHJA THYERJA ATE WAZA-TEHNIKA E TE GODITURIT ME BERRYL AWAZE ZUKI(MOROTE)- GODITJA ME TE DY DUART BARAI-BLLOK:NJE PER NJE BO-SHUFER DRURI(DAJAK) BODHIDHARMA-PRIFTI INDIJAN SHPERDAU BUDIZMIN NE KINE RRETH 520 VJET P.E.S. BU-USHTARAKEOSE LUFTARAKE BUDO-SHKATHTESITE LUFTARAKE BUNKAI-ANALIZA E KATAVE BUSHIDO-RRUGA E LUFTETARIT KODEKSI I SAMURAJEVE CHANOYU-CEREMONIA JAONEZE E QAJIT SHI MEI-GODITJA VDEKJEPRURESE CHUDAN -REGJIONI I MESEM I TRUPI CHUDAN UKE-BLLOKU QENDRO CHUI -VEREJTA CHUSOKU- JASTYKI I KEMBES DACHI - POZITA DAME - KEQ DAN- RANGU ,NIVELI ITIUTLLIT TE MEJSHTRIT DAN -ZAKUI- GODITJE E NJEPASNJESHME ME TE NJEJTEN KEMBE DEAI- SULM IPAPRITUR KUNDERGODITJA DENWA- TELEFONI DESHI- FILLESTAR NE SUHTRIME DO- RRUGA,TRUPI DOJO- SALLA PER USHTRIME OSE SHKOLLA DOMO ARAGATO GOZAIMASHITA- FALIMINDERIT DOZO- URDHERO EMPI - BERRYLI EMPI UCHI(MAVASHI GERI ,OTOSHOYOKO MAE USHIRO EMPI UCHI. ENBUSEN- DIAGRAMI I KATE FUDO DACHI-POZITA LUFTARAKE OSE POZITA E RRENJES SE HAPUR FUJIYAMA -BJESHKA E SHENJET FUKUSHIN-GJYGGJTARI NDIHMES(SPORTIV) FUKUTO- ANA E JASHTME E POSHTME E KOFSHES Category:Karate Kategoria:Sporte luftarake als:Karate an:Karate ar:كاراتيه ast:Kárate az:Karate bat-smg:Karate be:Каратэ bg:Карате bs:Karate ca:Karate ckb:کاراتێ cs:Karate cy:Karate da:Karate de:Karate el:Καράτε en:Karate eo:Karateo es:Karate et:Karate eu:Karate fa:کاراته fi:Karate fr:Karaté fur:Karate gl:Karate he:קראטה hr:Karate ht:Karate hu:Karate ia:Karate id:Karate is:Karate it:Karate ja:空手道 kn:ಕರಾಟೆ ko:공수도 ku:Karate la:Carate lt:Karatė lv:Karatē mg:Karate mk:Карате ml:കരാട്ടെ mn:Каратэ ms:Karate nl:Karate nn:Karate no:Karate oc:Karate pl:Karate pt:Caratê rm:Karate ro:Karate-dō ru:Карате scn:Karate sh:Karate simple:Karate sk:Karate sl:Karate sr:Карате sv:Karate ta:கராத்தே th:คาราเต้ tr:Karate uk:Карате uz:Karate vec:Karate vi:Karate war:Karate xh:I-Karate yi:קאראטע zh:空手道 zh-yue:空手道